vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Thestran Highlands
Objective *Lorestones Recorded (5) Explore the world and find the remaining lorestones. Locations *N/A Items *n/a Rewards Lorestone: Deathly Bane (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Schance to proc by 2%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) Starting Dialogue You have found a strange object that emits some sort of power. Perhaps this is one of the stones that the legend was talking about. You should try to find the rest. Additional Dialogue Thestran Highlands Part 1 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal Today I explored more of the Kaon Infested areas. I was in the Fallen Lyecum where the Kaon infestation began. They are such a hostile group. The waterfalls her still flow freely and amaze me each time I behold them. I only gazed upon the Fallen Lyceum of Ingolas from the bridge. I didn't not dare approach their territory. Thestran Highlands Part 2 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal Today I traveled to the North Highlands and spoke with Carmella Osteria. I was please to find her in good spirits despite the evil that surrounds the area. There have been more sightings of the dreaded Dark Eye Frozen Thrall but no additional proof of its existence. I also adventured into the caverns to see the ancient writing with my own eyes. The architecture here amazes me no matter the times I have seen it. Thestran Highlands Part 3 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal This area still wears the scars of the flooding by Zoth Uluus. The Elvin temple is almost unrecognizable now. It is now completely in the hand of the dark riders. These creature are incredible in size and might.I hope that this area will one day finally overcome the damage done and be restored to its original beauty. Thestran Highlands Part 4 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I was greeted by the Bulmane today upon my arrival in Dahknarg. The brush is still knee high on the path in and their great carved wall still reaching into the skies. It seem their population is growing as I don't recall having seen so many tents when I was here last. The number of vendors has probably double in number. It seems to be a thriving community now. Thestran Highlands Part 5 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I am currently propped up on one of the tall stonepine pillars. The view of the ocean is incredible from where I am sitting. I feel like I can see for miles. The air so very fresh, it will surely make for a resting spot for the day. I see some creature flying high above although I am unable to make out anything more than just a shadow with wings. You would sleep with ease here. Concluding Dialogue Detailed Information *Kaon's Rush This lorestone is located outside. loc: 52120, 42570, 60078 *Northern Highlands This lorestone is located inside the Dark Eye Hold ruins. loc: *Thelassen This lorestone is located outside. loc:-30175, 11480, 6739 *Dahknarg This lorestone is located outside. loc: *Southern Stonepine Ridge This lorestone is located outside. loc: Find Theophilus. We got a tip that he seems to patrol regularly in the Ra'jin fortress area in Blighted Lands. Maps Map Lorestone Kaons Rush Map.png Map Lorestone Northern Highlands Map.png Map Lorestone Thelaseen Map.png Map Lorestone Dahknarg Map.png Map Lorestone Southern Stonepine Ridge Map.png Blood Seeker Den.jpg Screenshots Secret book 128.png Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.